Stalker
by CecileJ
Summary: My first fanfiction on this site!   .    A mysterious white envelope in Mamori's shoe locker. *O*  Hirumamo story.
1. CHAPTER 1: WHITE ENVELOPE

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! Nice to meet you! \(^.^)/ I just joined three days ago, and I am excited to write fanfiction stories! This fanfiction will be my first. Hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21_**

CHAPTER 1 – WHITE ENVELOPE

A lock of shoulder-length reddish-brown hair was toyed playfully by the spring winds as it twirled right and left with the current. Wearing a teal blazer and green thigh-length skirt, the owner of the hair, walked besides a chestnut haired boy. Her name is Mamori – Anezaki Mamori, the angel of Deimon High School, the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats, the famous polite, brave member of the Disciplinary Committee. She is respected by students and teachers in Deimon High. Beside her, the chestnut haired boy, is Kobayakawa Sena – Eyeshield 21, Mamori's little brother-like, childhood friend.

"Sena, look, the sky is so blue today," Mamori commented to her friend.

"You're right, Mamo-neechan. Today will be a good day for football practice," Sena replied. The past few days had been rainy and cloudy; difficult days to practice Amefuto for the Spring Tournament. But since today seemed like a sunny day with no clouds in the bright blue sky, Sena and Mamori both thought that today would definitely be a good day.

Smiling to themselves, Sena and Mamori entered the school building. After bidding a "see you later" to each other, Mamori headed to her shoe locker to grab her indoor slippers. [A/N: Japanese schools have strict rules of wearing indoor slippers inside school grounds. It's their way of keeping the halls and carpets less dirty. This locker is not only useful for keeping shoes, but also a place where students place their love letters or chocolates to the person they like.]

A sigh left Mamori's lips, the feeling of guilt inside her chest as she opened her locker. On top of her indoor shoes was a single white envelope.

Anezaki Mamori was not only respected by teachers and students because of her angelic, polite demeanor, but because of her beauty as well. During the Christmas Bowl, love letters and fan letters had decreased due to a certain rumor about her and a blonde devil. But now that a new year had started and new freshmen entered the school, Mamori guessed it was reasonable that she received one or two letters a day.

As another sigh escaped her light pink lips, she opened the envelope. To her surprise, the letter inside was neatly typed with:

_Dear Anezaki Mamori-san,_

_Today, you are beautiful as always._

_Your Admirer_

Instead of another sigh, Mamori felt a smile coming back to her face. It was the first time that an admirer made himself anonymous. On top of that, it was every girl's dream to be told that she is beautiful first thing in the morning. Humming happily to herself, Mamori slipped on her indoor slippers and headed to class.

Unfortunately, Anezaki Mamori didn't know that this single white envelope would be the start of the most horrendous event of her life.

* * *

Like it so far? Thank you for reading this story. I'll update tomorrow. (^v^)

If it's not too troublesome, please write/ make a review please. I'd love to hear what my readers think. V(^.^)

Uh... just no harsh words please. m(^.^)m

Love ChibiZouWriter


	2. CHAPTER2:THE ANGEL,THE DEVIL,THE STALKER

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! Nice to meet you! \(^.^)/ I just joined four days ago! v(0.) I probably will stop keeping track of how many days as soon as I start writing more stories. This will be the second chapter to my fanfiction. I just noticed how short my first chapter was… I thought it would be longer. Anyway, I made sure that this one goes over three pages on Word. So hope you like it! Also thank you for the taking the time to write reviews for this story. Reviews are always welcome! Feel free to tell me your thoughts on the chapter and stuff.

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 2 – THE ANGEL, THE DEVIL, & THE STALKER

With a bright smile on her pretty face, Mamori walked into her homeroom, Classroom 3-A.

"Morning, Mamori-chan," her two best friends greeted her, gathering at her desk in the front row as Mamori made her way to her seat. Bubbling with excitement for the day, Mamori and her friends talked about their weekends, the new shops that opened down the street, and the upcoming spring school festival. [A/N: In Japanese schools, some schools have school festivals for spring and fall. I'm not sure about Deimon, so I'm going to make it two school festivals. School festivals are like fairs operated by a class.]

"Mamori-chan, we have to go to that new cream-puff bakery," her friends giggled, as the bell rang for the start of homeroom. Practically everyone in the school knows Mamori's love for cream puffs.

"Yeah, definitely," Mamori stated as she watched her friends go to their seats. It was then that Mamori stuck her hand inside her desk. Her eyes widened as she felt another envelope. _"What could this be,"_ she wondered to herself as she slipped out the envelope from her desk and opened it.

_Dear Anezaki Mamori-san,_

_Oh, how I wish I could be your chair and desk. To be sat on every day by you, I envy your chair. To feel you hands rubbing on me every day, I envy your desk. And I envy your notes, which you stare upon diligently in class every day. I couldn't help, but rip out a piece of paper from your math notebook. I hope you won't mind. I'll treasure the paper forever._

_Your Admirer_

A chill went up Mamori's spine as she stared at the note. Even if she sometimes received love letters in her desk, she had never received a love letter with her admirer envying her chair and desk. What sounded even peculiar was the fact that the writer of the letter had ripped out a piece of lined paper from her math note book. She couldn't help, but quickly pull out her notebook and check. She gasped and shivered inside; there was an evident rip on the last page of her notebook.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of Classroom 3-A, a blonde devil sat at his desk in the corner, blowing a bubble with his sugarless, spearmint gum. His name is Hiruma Yoichi. Known as the devil of Deimon High School, Hiruma Youichi is feared by everyone in Deimon except for Anezaki Mamori. With a flip of his infamous black notebook, he could announce anyone's most embarrassing moments, crushes, and secrets. Not only is he a devil, but he is also the captain and quarterback of Deimon Devil Bats. With the magical appearance of his high tech machine guns, he constructs and trains Deimon's football team.

This year unlike the last two year, Hiruma Youichi was not with his other two best friends: Kurita Ryokan and Takekura Gen. Instead, he was stuck in the same homeroom as his fucking angelic manager, Anezaki Mamori. Although she did great work for the football team as the manager, Hiruma still disliked her mother hen instinct where she would quickly try to defend her childhood friend, Sena. [A/N: Perhaps his dislike was actually envy.] But having her in his homeroom was not exactly a bad thing. They would be able to discuss strategy and game plans for the upcoming practice games and for the spring tournament.

"Stand up, bow," the student at the door announced with the entrance of their homeroom teacher. Hiruma just snorted, staying seated in his chair as he watched the other students bow. To him, the Japanese ritual for respecting your teachers –standing and bowing- was plain bullshit. Instead, he found himself watching the other students standing and bowing like his fucking manager.

A bubble popped as he watched his fucking manager. Although the rumors about him and Mamori were false, Hiruma couldn't deny the attraction he felt for her deep down in his heart. But Hiruma had no intentions of speaking out about his emotions and whatnot. Admittance of love made people weak and soft. Hiruma didn't want to look like a softy. He wanted to be known forever as the ruthless, feared devil.

But today, his soft side seemed to be ruling over him as he felt an urge to go up to his fucking manager. Why did she look paler than usual? _"Not that she wasn't pale before,"_ Hiruma noted to himself with a "tch". Due to the fact that Anezaki Mamori was twenty-five percent American and seventy-five percent Japanese, Mamori had been born with paler white skin than other Japanese babies. In addition, working in the Disciplinary Committee and clubhouse most of her afternoons, Mamori rarely basked in the sun. But still, something was off about the way his fucking manager seemed to be. Was it fear? Was it nervousness? He wasn't sure, but something was up with the fucking manager.

"_Should I ask her later? Is she not feeling well,"_ he wondered to himself before he stopped. _"Wait… why__ the hell__ am I even thinking about her,"_ Hiruma snorted to himself with another clicking off his tongue against his teeth. "Tch".

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far, far away community of invisibles was our Mr. Stalker. He had been one of those geek intellects like Yukimitsu Manabu. But unlike Yukimitsu, he had no desire at all to play such a wild sport like American football. To this day, he doesn't understand why Yukimitsu Manabu joined the Amefuto club. But one thing for certain was his unyielding love of Anezaki Mamori. From day one when she stood up in front of the school to present her speech as the top freshman student till this day, he had been in love with her. He was obsessed with her, from her should-length, reddish-brown hair to her petite, pale toes. There wasn't a day when he wouldn't think about how his life would be like if he could hold her in his arms and spend hours with her.

But his plans and fantasies were ruined with the appearance of the blond devil in his homeroom. He still couldn't believe how such a devil could catch his angel's attention. When rumors about a relationship between the devil and his angel spread, Mr. Stalker was furious. It was supposed to be him, not the devil! For months, Mr. Stalker devised his plans to demolish the blonde devil feared by all. Fortunately, he didn't have to plan too much. Anezaki Mamori had made it clear that there was no boyfriend/girlfriend relationship between them.

_Mr. Stalker's Flashback~_

"_What, me and Hiruma-kun, of course not," Anezaki Mamori had stated as she passed by Mr. Stalker's classroom on the way to her homeroom, where she would analyze notes and information on the players of the upcoming opponent team. His angel was laughing and walking beside a girl with shoulder-length black hair and roller-skates._

"_Wait a minute, when were roller-skates allowed in this school," Mr. Stalker thought to himself as he listened in on the conversation._

"_Eh? B-but, You-nii and Mamo-nee would look good together and you, two, seem to get along just fine," the girl cried out._

"_Suzuna-chan, stop being ridiculous," Mamori sighed, shaking her head. Mr. Stalker hated how his angel's friend seemed to be persistent about matching the devil to her._

"_But, Mamo-nee," Taki Suzuna whined. She knew there was some sort of spark between Mamo-nee and You-nii. Both were just too stubborn to admit it._

"_No, Suzuna-chan. I'm just the manager of Deimon Devil Bats. Besides, instead of me, I think there's something going on between you and Sena." Mamori had quickly changed the topic of the conversation. Although Mr. Stalker had been eavesdropping on them, when he heard footsteps coming, he quickly returned to his classroom. Little did he know that Hiruma Youichi had seen the geek eavesdropping and jotted something in his black threat book._

_End of Flashback~_

This year, as Mr. Stalker's last year in Deimon High, he would make an attempt to have Anezaki Mamori to himself. To his luck, Mr. Stalker ended up in the same classroom as Anezaki Mamori. [A/N: In some anime dramas, there are scenes where the students rejoice about people in their homeroom because those people will be the only classmates you have for the year. In Japan, the students move as a class to their homeroom, so there isn't different scheduling like America.]

Having so much advantage, Mr. Stalker had decided to start his plan today. With love notes to his angel, which she was probably bound to keep, he would take his time to woo her and then claim Mamori his. The whole morning, he had quietly followed his Mamori, watching her every move. His first letter had resulted successful with a brighter smile placed on her beautiful face. His second letter had also resulted in success too, or so he thought as he watched his love's eyes widen with surprise.

"_Hehe, she must be touched,"_ Mr. Stalker thought to himself. He had typed out all his thoughts on the second letter. Who wouldn't want to be Mamori's desk or chair? Fingering the piece of notepaper he ripped out of Anezaki Mamori's math notebook, Mr. Stalker couldn't wait for the day when she would finally be in his arms.

* * *

Creepy much? What do you think? Thank you for reading this story. I'll update possibly on Friday. (^v^)

If it's not too troublesome, please write/ make a review please. I'd love to hear what my readers think. V(^.^)

Feel free to write as many reviews you want. I'll even answer questions... although I won't give away the plot. (x)

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Love ChibiZouWriter


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE SECRET CONFESSION

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the third chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 3 – A SECRET CONFESSION

"Oi, fucking manager," the blonde devil's voice echoed across the hall as Mamori carried printouts for her teachers. Usually, the diligent manager would have whipped her head around to the direction of the voice and whine, "Mou, Hiruma-kun! Don't call me that!" But today was different. Anezaki Mamori was too caught up in her thoughts to hear Hiruma Youichi's rude name-calling.

The white envelope that had been in her shoe locker this morning, and the envelope that had been in her desk… were they really the same person writing? If so… was this what people called stalker. Mamori couldn't help but chew her bottom lip, walking towards the teachers' lounge.

Only…

* * *

One thing that Hiruma Youichi doesn't like is being ignored. Sure, there were some days which Hiruma liked being unnoticed, like when he's snooping or sneaking up on people. But right now, he did not like the fact that his fucking manager had not whipped her head around and shouted at him. So he took the other alternative. Whipping out his stash of machine guns, he started shooting rubber bullets after bullets around the school hallway.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG YA-HA!**

Hearing the noise, his fucking manager finally whipped her head toward Hiruma. With a glare she shouted, "Mou Hiruma-kun, stop that. This is a hallway! What if you accidentally shoot someone?"

"Tch, then fucking manager, answer the first time I call you," Hiruma scoffed, walking toward his manager. All the other students walking the hall had now rushed off to the nearest classroom, hiding away. It probably didn't take an idiot to know that Hiruma Youichi was in a bad mood. Students shuddered at the thought of getting into the devil's way when he was in a foul mood: a flip of his threat book and the announcing room.

"Fucking manager, have you already analyzed data of our opponent for our practice match?" Hiruma blew a bubble with his gum as he waited for Mamori to reply. Well, to be honest, he already knew the manager's answer. Of course she would have already finished analyzing data about the team's opponent. In fact, she probably already had some strategies planned out for the Deimon Devil Bats to try out. After all, Anezaki Mamori was probably the only woman he would ever approve. According to Hiruma, although he would never admit, other than his fucking manager, women were too dumb and a waste of time.

* * *

"Of course I have. I'll give you the papers later," Mamori huffed. Her thoughts had been interrupted due to a gun raid by a certain devil. It angered her slightly that Hiruma had frightened the whole school just to ask if she had done the analysis for Deimon Devil Bats' next opponent. Of course she always had the analysis done on time. Why couldn't Hiruma trust her even when she had been working alongside him during the Christmas Bowl?

"Tch," was all that he replied as Mamori and Hiruma started to walk toward the teachers' lounge.

"Anyway, why are you following me," Mamori asked as she realized that Hiruma was walking with her. If he was walking the same way, she was going to have him hold some part of the stack of papers she carried.

"Fucking manager, I'm not following you. But since it seems like we're walking the same way, I'll carry some of that for you," Hiruma huffed, feigning irritation as he took more than half the stack of papers in his hands. He would never get why Miss Little Goody Two Shoes carried paper works and folders for her teachers. In fact, now that he thought about it, it was always her who collected everyone's notebooks and folders in class.

Mamori felt herself blush, a faint pink making its way on her snow-white cheeks. She would never in a million years confess the forbidden crush she had on the infamous, foul-mouthed devil. In fact, in her opinion, she thought her faint crush was started due to Suzuna's persistency in matching the couple up.

"Yup, this is her fault," Mamori thought to herself, remembering the numerous times when Suzuna would come to Mamori to ask two questions like: "Mamo-nee, are you really not You-nii's girlfriend?" or "Mamo-nee, admit it, you have a crush on You-nii, right?" At first, Mamori hadn't thought much about Hiruma Youichi, but as she spent a lot of time with him, somehow, she had fallen for the devil. To her, it was like living in every romance cliché: a goody two shoes falling for the bad boy. But love was something that couldn't be controlled. So instead, Mamori thought of keeping her feelings quiet. What would her parents say if they met someone like Hiruma-kun? The manager shuddered at the thought of her comfortable little home demolished; looking like an atomic bomb had been dropped on it.

* * *

"Oi, fucking Anezaki, what's on your mind," Hiruma asked with concern as he watched her shudder at something. First she'd blush and then now she'd shudder. _"__Was she going through some mental disorder? Did __I assign too much stuff,"_ Hiruma wondered to himself.

"Oh no, it's nothing, I'm fine," Mamori answered him. "Tch," chewing his sugarless, spearmint gum, Hiruma made a silent nod. As they neared the lounge, Hiruma returned the stack back to Mamori. "Tch, fucking manager, seems like that stupid mother hen nature of yours is getting in your way. I'll see you later with those file. After that I won't be needing you for a while," Hiruma stated. _"So don't fucking work yourself to stress," _Hiruma thought silently to himself as he walked away, leaving a confused Mamori.

* * *

"See, I told you, they're definitely going out," a random girl whispered to her friend. Mr. Stalker gritted his teeth with vexation as he watched the scene. His angel was walking beside THE DEVIL? In addition, the blonde devil was holding papers for her? His blood boiled with rage. Who did that Hiruma think he was? Yet even though fury bubbled inside him, Mr. Stalker did not have the courage to confront Hiruma Youichi. Nope, he was smart enough to know the dangers of confronting the devil, or more like Mr. Stalker was a coward.

"_Just you wait, Hiruma Youichi. Anezaki Mamori is mine. M-I-N-E!"_ Mr. Stalker thought to himself as he rushed off to the computer lab. [A/N: This computer lab part is partially Americanized. I don't think normal Japanese high schools have computer labs yet.] Quickly typing up the next note, Mr. Stalker printed the letter, folding it neatly into a new white envelope. For this day, Mr. Stalker had prepared himself with boxes of white envelopes. He had planned to write as many letters as he could to his Mamori every day.

Rushing back to his classroom, Mr. Stalker grinned. God must have heard his prayers. In fact, God must be on his side. _"Of course God wouldn't let an angel like Anezaki Mamori fall into the hands of Hiruma Youichi,"_ Mr. Stalker thought to himself as he entered his empty classroom. Everyone was outside, enjoying their thirty minute break before classes resumed. Quickly, Mr. Stalker slipped the white envelope into Mamori's desk. Once Mr. Stalker had finished his task, he checked the clock. "Ten more minutes," he calculated. Seeing that no one was still around, Mr. Stalker seated himself into Mamori's seat. Resting his head on top of her desk, rubbing his bottom on her chair, Mr. Stalker let lewd thoughts cross his mind as he sat in her seat.

Little did Mr. Stalker know that the rumored devil was watching the boy rubbing his head on Anezaki Mamori's desk. Little did Mr. Stalker know that another thing about him had been added to the infamous notebook. But at this point, not even Hiruma Youichi knew that Mamori's worst nightmare was that boy sitting on her desk.

* * *

Interesting? What do you think? Thank you for reading this story. I'll update possibly tomorrow. (^v^)

If it's not too troublesome, please write/ make a review please. I'd love to hear what my readers think. V(^.^)

Oh my gosh, can you believe that Japan had a disastrous earthquake and a tsunami. Sendai is in ruins. I hope everyone who has relatives living in Japan were able to contact them. I was able to contact my grandparents and cousin today. But they had an earthquake in their region. Actually, two earthquakes. Many prayers to those who are right now in Japan.

Another thing... does anyone have a great Japanese name for our Mr. Stalker? I've thought of a couple, but they're junk. Hoping for suggestions. c(O.O)/

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Love ChibiZouWriter


	4. CHAPTER 4: CREAM PUFFS

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the fourth chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 4 – CREAM PUFFS

_Dear Anezaki Mamori-san,_

_The devil is trying to possess you. Stay away from him, my angel. He is just bad news. If he does not stop bothering you, I'll find a way to exorcise that devil. How dare he try to impure you! Anyway, I forbid you to talk to that devil._

_Your Admirer_

Chills ran up Mamori's spine as she stared at the new letter inside her desk. How in the world could someone type up a letter to her and place it in her desk in just thirty minutes? The fact that now her stalker was threatening her scared her slightly. Would he write a restraint order for every guy she made contact with? What did he mean by exorcising the devil? Was he going to do something to Hiruma-kun? A frown made its way on her pretty face, and suddenly, Mamori felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiruma sat back in the corner of his classroom, watching two people: his fucking manager and the creeper who had sat on Mamori's desk. Hiruma watched Mamori as a frown made its way on her face. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered if the creeper had B.O or smelled extremely nauseating.

Opening his book of threats, Hiruma opened to the page: _**Kimo **__**Jimimaru**_

[A/N: Thank you **madman42 **for your advice. Kimo in Japanese means creeper. Jimimaru is taken from jimi which means unnoticeable in Japanese, and Ishimaru-san in Eyeshield 21 because he is "jimi" although he is one of my favorite minor characters in Eyeshield 21. Sorry Ishimaru-san. m(-_-)m]

"Hmm… let's see, Kimo Jimimaru possibly has body odor. Doesn't wear deodorant," Hiruma wrote in his book with a silent "ke ke ke".

The quiver in stomach didn't seem to cease as lesson started. Mamori was so worried about the dangerous possibilities which could happen to her friends and others because of her. Suddenly, the lesson that the teacher started didn't seem to get to her head. Finally, feeling like she would throw up, Mamori raised her hand.

"Umm… sensei?"

"Yes, Anezaki-san," the teacher asked as he saw his honor student raised her hand.

"Umm… would it be alright if I go to the infirmary, I'm not feeling well," Mamori stated timidly. This was her first time to ever ask to be excused out of class because she wasn't feeling well. Usually, she would just bear it, but today, Mamori couldn't seem to concentrate.

"Uh… yes, do you need someone to escort you to the infirmary," the teacher asked with concern.

"No, I'll be fine," Mamori forced a feeble smile as she stood up from her desk and left the classroom.

* * *

Kimo Jimimaru watched his beloved angel raising her hand. Her face pale, and a frown plastered on her face. He chewed on his bottom lip as he debated silently inside his head if he should volunteer to escort his Mamori to the infirmary. But he decided that he would stay in class instead. He would take notes for her and show it to her later.

But that didn't mean that dirty thoughts hadn't raced in head during his mind debate. The mushroom shape hair-styled boy swayed in his seat in order to hide his arousal. Just imagining his beautiful lying on top a bed, "moe"! He could imagine her skirt slightly pushed up, exposing her long, sexy legs.

"Mr. Jimimaru, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

The teacher interrupted his thoughts. "No," Kimo squeaked. Even if his body had hit puberty, his voice had remained squeaky instead of husky like the other guys in school.

"Well then, Mr. Jimimaru-san, please stop fidgeting in your seat," the teacher stated as he resumed the lesson. Kimo nodded, making sure to write down his notes neatly in his notebook.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi sat in his seat watching the honor student leave the room. He let out a sigh of relief. Fucking Anezaki had worried him for a few minutes when she looked like she might faint in class. Hiruma chewed his gum as he wondered if he should leave class and follow the fucking manager to make sure she got to the infirmary safely. _"Nah, what am I worrying about,"_ Hiruma thought to himself as he blew a bubble and popped it.

"The measure of cotangent is…"

After sitting two minutes in class, a yawn escaped Hiruma's lips. Class was boring without the Japanese version of Hermione Granger. Hiruma glanced at Jimimaru who seemed to be swaying in his seat for at least some time. "Ke ke ke, does he need to go pee," Hiruma wondered, and he stared at Jimimaru's black pants to check for a change of color: dampness. Instead, to his surprise, he saw the barely noticeable tent. Another bubble popped as Hiruma raised an eyebrow. _"What was that creeper __masturb__at__ing__ about,"_ Hiruma wondered to himself as he took out his black notebook.

But after another couple of minutes, Hiruma found the lesson extremely boring.

"So the formula for this…"

Hiruma stood up from his seat. The teacher stopped talking and stared at the blonde devil before asking, "Hiruma-san, where are you going?"

"Tch, bathroom. Didn't think you need to know my whereabouts, fucking teacher," Hiruma answered.

"Uh… very well," the teacher answered quickly, trembling with fear. After all, no one in Deimon High wanted to get on Hiruma Youichi's bad side.

Grinning, Hiruma walked out of class.

* * *

After a few hours of sleep, Mamori felt much better. She sat up on the rock hard infirmary bed. Sometimes she hated the empty white room, which looked depressing. But for right now, she was glad that the room was white. The sunlight seemed to seep into the room, illuminating the room with warmth. Stretching out her arms, she took in her surroundings.

She blinked as she saw a box on the side desk. "I wonder what a box from Kuriya is doing here," Mamori wondered as she grabbed the box. On top was a label which said: _**TO**__**: Mamori**_

Although the "TO" was already typed into the box, the "Mamori" part was handwritten in chicken scratch. "Where have I seen this handwriting before," she wondered to herself. But she stopped thinking when she opened and saw six plump cream puffs in the box. With a blissful smile, Mamori took a cream puff and bit into its rich creaminess. "Thank you whoever gave me this," Mamori mumbled as she savored her cream puffs.

"Ke ke ke, fucking manager," Hiruma chuckled as he stood against the doorway, silently watching the fucking manager enjoying her cream puffs. Whatever she had been worried about was now gone from her face. With relief, Hiruma left quietly.

* * *

**Omake:**

After Hiruma had left the classroom, he had gone down to Kuriya to buy a half-dozen of cream puffs. _"This should make her happy,"_ he thought to himself as he entered the infirmary quietly. Placing the box on the side table, he took a minute to stare at Mamori's sleeping, innocent face. _"She actually looks cute when she sleeps,"_ he noted to himself. Suddenly, he didn't know what took over him, but he felt himself lowering his head, toward her lips. "A little reward for me, which she doesn't need to know," Hiruma smirked his lips were a few centimeters away from Mamori's plump, seductive lips.

"Ah ah-choo!" Hiruma was caught in surprise as he managed to duck Mamori's spit as she sneezed. Hiruma narrowed his eyes down at her deceiving lips. She was about to sneeze on him if he didn't move away in time. But his glaring stopped as Mamori muttered softly, "Hiruma-kun."

Blushing, the tips of his pointy ears bright red, Hiruma walked out of the infirmary with his hands in his pockets. He would let this pass just for once.

* * *

Love the omake? What do you think? Thank you for reading this story. I'll update possibly tomorrow. (^v^)

If it's not too troublesome, please write/ make a review please. I'd love to hear what my readers think. V(^.^)

Today, I was looking up pictures of Hiruma, and I found pictures of him with black hair. Hiruma fans, which Hiruma looks better? Blonde or black hair? For me, I've seen too much blonde Hirumas so I think blonde hair suits him better.

Oh… and I was wondering if people would like to read a mature content of HiruMamo if I ever write one. Uh… don't worry, for this one, I'm going to keep it PG-13. I was just wondering.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Love ChibiZouWriter

P.S. Do people read the beginning note of each chapter?


	5. CHAPTER 5: BLACK ENVELOPE

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the fifth chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 5 – BLACK ENVELOPE

Mamori groaned as her cell phone started ringing at six o'clock AM. "Moshi, moshi," she mumbled sleepily.

"Oi, fucking manager, come over to school right now! You have ten minutes! Ya-Ha," a familiar voice shouted, with some "bang bang" echoing in the background. "Hiruma-kun," Mamori yawned tiredly, ready to fall back to sleep again. But she sat up quickly, blinking. Hiruma Youichi had called her?

Mamori quickly got out of bed and dressed. She didn't remember hearing that there was morning practice this morning. But grabbing the files she needed to give to Hiruma-kun, Anezaki Mamori left her house.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi smirked as he shut his flip phone. "How long will that fucking manager take," he wondered to himself as he stretched his long legs, resting his foot on the table.

"Hi-hiruma-kun, where are the others," the fucking manager asked. A grin made its way on his face as he stared at the clock. Ten minutes exactly. The time was impressive for a girl.

"Still sleeping. Anyway, fucking manager, you have a load of work to do since you missed yesterday," Hiruma stated as he stood up from his seat to grab his laptop. "Mou, Hiruma-kun, stop calling me that," the girl groaned, but went to grab the load of papers he had for her.

For a whole hour, the two –captain and manager– worked silently. Unlike normal silences, this silence was calming. The clicking and typing from the computer, the scratching sound of a pencil on a paper, this was the moment when Deimon's angel and devil were in their world.

But the silence was quickly ended by a hyper freshman girl on roller skates, and her spinning idiotic brother.

* * *

Jimimaru Kimo stood behind the football clubhouse window, clenching his fist in anger. He had come to school early to slip in another note in Mamori's shoebox again. But then, he had heard his angel's voice.

"It's that devil's fault," Kimo mumbled to himself. He was no longer a coward anymore. Rushing back to the rows of shoe lockers, Kimo was going to slip in a threat mail. Only, to his disappointment, there was a spinning boy with a goatee and a girl on roller skates snapping at her brother. _"Sweatdrop"_.

"Umm…" Kimo started, but due to his plain-ness, both siblings didn't seem to notice him.

"Umm," Kimo shouted, finally catching Suzuna's attention.

"Yah! Aren't you a senpai in Mamo-nee's class?"

"Yes," Kimo grinned excitedly. There was someone who approved of him and Mamori together.

"Oh, so how is You-nii and Mamo-nee in class? Do they talk together? Sit together? Or even pass notes to each other?"

The smile faded off of Kimo's face at the mention of Hiruma Youichi. _"Why must his name always come up with my angel,"_ Kimo wondered silently to himself as he scowled slightly. "They're doing fine," he huffed. He stopped fuming when he had a brilliant revelation. "Why not snitch on them to get this girl and idiot away," he thought.

"Actually," Kimo started, "I think I saw them together in the football clubhouse."

Taki Suzuna's antenna went up and her cute eyes had turned into cat eyes. "Baka aniki, we're going to check on them," she declared, grabbing the spinning linebacker to the football clubhouse.

"Phew, that was close," Kimo muttered as he searched for Hiruma's locker. When he finally found it, Kimo opened the locker, and slipped in the black envelope. Little did Jimimaru Kimo know that Hiruma had a camera in his shoe locker, taking the scene and Kimo's face perfectly.

"Yah! Why are you two here today," Taki Suzuna asked as she walked into the clubhouse with her idiotic brother spinning behind.

"Oh, we're looking through the information of our practice game opponent," Mamori answered, and continued, "Ohayo, Suzuna-chan." Hiruma looked up from his laptop, but quickly returned back typing, seeing that it was just boring old fucking skates and fucking goatee. Suddenly, a new window opened in his computer. It was the camera sensor in his shoe locker.

A bubbled popped as he stared at his computer screen. Never in his life did Hiruma Youichi think he would get some sort of letter from a guy. _"Is he a fan of mine," _Hiruma wondered to himself as he watched Jimimaru Kimo slipping in a black envelope.

"Tch, I'll be back," Hiruma stated, standing up. Suzuna, Taki, and Mamori watched the devil leave the clubhouse.

"I wonder what he has to do," Mamori wondered to herself.

* * *

Hiruma Youichi headed to his shoe locker, guessing that the fucking creeper was somewhere hiding and watching him. Although he felt eyes watching his back, Hiruma opened his shoe locker and took out the black envelope. _"Should I rip it to discourage him,"_ Hiruma debated. But something stopped him from ripping the envelope. _"Wasn't that creeper the one sitting on fucking manager's desk yesterday,"_ Hiruma realized to himself. Now there was a whole new meaning to the letter. It wasn't a fan mail. It was a threat note.

With on glance at the note, Hiruma let out a "ke ke ke". Crumpling the note into a ball, he tossed it and left.

_Dear Hiruma Youichi,_

_I've finally found a way to exorcise you. This is your first and last warning. STAY AWAY FROM MY MAMORI. We'll be out of each other's way if you heed this threat._

_Mamori's lover_

_

* * *

_

**OMAKE:**

Kimo waited behind a row of shoe lockers just around the corner of Hiruma Youichi's locker. Hearing the distinct quiet footsteps of the demon quarterback, Kimo couldn't help, but grin. "Hiruma Youichi will pee in his pants when he finds the note," he thought excitedly. Little did Jimimaru Kimo know that Hiruma already knows Jimimaru's hiding place.

Jimimaru watched Hiruma's face as Hiruma finds the black envelope. But to Jimimaru's disappointment, Hiruma's expression remained inscrutable. Not only that, but Jimimaru watched Hiruma crumple up the note and toss it towards his direction. "Hiruma Youichi, I will definitely exorcise you," Jimimaru thought as he opened the tossed note. But to Jimimaru Kimo's horror…

"Ahh," Jimimaru screamed as he dropped the note with a small bomb inside. His scream was so high pitched that it sounded higher than a little girl's scream. Once again, little did Kimo know that Hiruma Youichi was recording this all through the video camera he held in his hand. Kimo ran out of the school building, ready to announce the students coming to school that there was a bomb around the school entrance.

"Ke ke ke, exorcise me? Not in a million years," Hiruma mumbled under his breath as he walked back to the clubhouse.

* * *

Live the omake? Sorry that it was a little crappy. I think I could of written it better. It was inspired by watching Tom & Jerry. What do you think? Thank you for reading this story. I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I said I would. I was busy studying for my biology final exam which was today. This time, I think I got a better grade than usual. Please cross your fingers for me. I'll update possibly tomorrow (for real). (^v^)

If it's not too troublesome, please write/ make a review please. I'd love to hear what my readers think. V(^.^)

I think this story will end soon. Maybe in another two chapters or so. But don't worry! I've already started writing a new HiruMamo story, which is a bit more mature, but still around this kind of PG-13 level. I'll have it posted on after I finish this story. I learned this year that I can't really do multi-tasking. Anyway, I think there'll be more during next week because I'll be having my spring break. Hope you'll support the next story I post up. Thank you for the reviews also. I'll make sure to thank everyone who's written a review or message to me on the last chapter of this story. Just a few days ago, I received my first review from an anonymous viewer, and it really made my day. So thank you so much.

Love ChibiZouWriter


	6. CHAPTER 6: LETTERS, GUNS, AND BOOKS

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the sixth chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 6 – LETTERS, GUNS, AND BOOKS

_Dear Anezaki Mamori-san,_

_You look beautiful as always today. I have finally found a way to exorcise that devil. Fear not for I will do the mighty honor in exorcising him. I'll become the hero of Deimon High School. Then, without further interruptions, we will be able to become the golden couple. How I wish I could tell you my name… but I won't because I don't want to ruin the surprise, and I don't want the devil to know. I'll make sure that when I attack, he will be clueless to who I am._

_Your Admirer_

A shudder and a gasp came out of Anezaki Mamori as she stared at the new letter. When had the "admirer" slipped in this note? She found it unbelievable that she could have caught the culprit and stopped him. _"If only I had stepped out when Hiruma-kun did,"_ Mamori thought to herself as she stared at the letter in her hand.

Because she was too concentrated on the letter, Mamori didn't notice a dark figure towering over her with demonic glowing red eyes. A few students around her gulped as they quickly slammed their shoe lockers closed and tried to escape the scene and his laser eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, a hand snatched the letter from her.

Jimimaru Kimo's biggest mistake was underestimating Hiruma Youichi. **Never underestimate Hiruma Youichi.** If there was a guidebook in how to survive hell in Deimon High School, that would be the first rule a student would see when he or she opened the book. But because Jimimaru Kimo underestimated Hiruma Youichi, he did not realize that Hiruma Youichi would be checking on Anezaki Mamori.

Hiruma Youichi watched through his fucking manager through his slanted eyes. The Anezaki he had met before school and the one he saw right now was different. It didn't take a genius to see that she was shuddering and frightened about something. But what could make her frightened if he couldn't frighten her with his loads of military equipments? Curious, Hiruma crept up behind Anezaki Mamori with his demonic, sly skills.

But as he crept up closer to Mamori, he saw the letter in her hand: a white enveloped letter with typed words on it. Hiruma knew that sort of style. Where had he seen it? It was the letter inside the black envelope.

Before Mamori could say anything, Hiruma grabbed the letter and read it. Skimming through the letter, Hiruma nearly scoffed at the lines "exorcises the devil", "I'll become the hero", and "he will be clueless". _"The fucking creeper doesn't know how obvious he is,"_ Hiruma mused to himself as he let out a "ke ke ke". It was then that he glanced at Mamori. Never in his life had he found the fucking manager more adorable till now. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at him, wide eyed. She bit her bottom lip nervously. There was just something about the way she looked at him that triggered him to want to protect the manager.

"Hiruma-kun," she asked with a tone of uncertainty. Hiruma Youichi raised an eyebrow. What had happened to the manager's usual confident voice? Was she seriously afraid that the creeper would exorcise him?

"Fucking manager, what are you worrying about? There's nothing to worry about. It's just a fucking letter stating that it would fucking exorcise me. Let's see if he can," Hiruma crackled. Pulling out a machine gun from thin air and tossing the letter up, Hiruma shot the letter.

BANG BANG BANG BANG! YA-HA!

Mamori and Hiruma watched the ashes of the paper fall onto the floor. Suddenly, the normal Amefuto manager was back as she cried out, "Hiruma-kun, who said you could carry weapons inside the school building. Abunaidesho!"

[A/N: Abunaidesho means it's dangerous.]

Letting out a satisfied crackle, Hiruma and Mamori went to their homeroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimimaru Kimo watched the whole scene. The devil had found his love letter to his beloved Mamori. _"How dare he,"_ Kimo thought to himself as he chewed the fingernail of his thumb. Now exorcising the devil was no longer a threat. Jimimaru Kimo took it as his job to exorcise the devil, Hiruma Youichi. Running as fast as he could, about the speed of Omosadake Futoshi (sumo wrestler), Jimimaru ran to the library. He was going to borrow that book he had on hold.

The librarian, a middle aged woman with rectangular spectacles, raised an eyebrow as she stared at the boy who stood at the counter, panting. "Uh… Mr. Jimimaru-san, what are you doing here? There's only ten minutes till homeroom starts," she stated. Jimimaru nodded as he panted out, "Can... I… please… borrow… that… book… I… had… on… hold." The librarian nodded to each word as she quickly searched for the book.

"Here," she stated as she handed him the dark purple book: **How To ****Exorcise**** a Demon**. It was a simple guidebook explaining how to exorcise a demon, but when the author had written this book, he had only written it for fun. He hadn't expected someone to really try use the book to exorcise a "devil".

"Thank you," Jimimaru stated, back to his normal voice. The librarian nodded as she watched Jimimaru dash out the library. "I hope that boy makes it in time. But hmm… I never thought he was the type to read those sort of fiction book. I thought he liked more of the historic or scientific books. Wonder what made him change his mind," the librarian talked to herself as she busied herself with the newly turned in due books.

Meanwhile, Jimimaru ran down the halls to his homeroom as fast as he could. As the second hand on the clock ticked slowly, Jimimaru rushed into the classroom. RING RING RING!

Jimimaru quickly walked to his seat, rejoicing inside. He made it to homeroom just in time.

"tch," Hiruma mumbled in disappointment.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hello everyone, this is Machine Gun Sanada and… Bomberhead Kumabukuro announcing you the most interesting relay Deimon High School has ever had," Machine Gun Sanada exclaimed has his hair whirled around. Bomberhead Kumabukuro has a _"sweat drop"._

"The relay contestants are… Omosadake Futoshi and Jimimaru Kimo," Machine Gun Sanada announced excitedly. On the track stood a chubby boy with a ponytail and a tall, skinny boy with thin wired glasses.

"Mou... why do I have to participate in this relay? Mendokusai koto wa nani hitosu yaritakunai. Date ningen damono," Omosodake Futoshi whined as he stood with his eyes closed.

It was then that Machine Gun Sanada announced, "The winner of this relay will receive one month of free mango pudding."

"What? One month of free mango pudding," Omosadake cried out, his closed eyes suddenly wide open.

Meanwhile, Jimimaru Kimo pushed his glasses up his nose, completely forgotten by the world. _"Why do I have to participate," _he wondered, but quickly changed his thoughts as he saw the girl wearing roller skates. _"My angel's friend is here do Anazaki Mamori must be watching,"_ he thought to himself. Now, this relay had much more meaning. He was going to win and prove himself NO.1.

"On your marks get ready, set, go!"

A wide eyed Omosadake Futoshi and a motivated Jimimaru Kimo ran on the track with all their might.

"Say, Kumabukuro-san, who do you think will win this race," Machine Gun Sanada asked the commentator as they watched the two contestants run... slowly.

"Hmmm... currently it's hard to tell. Omosadake-kun can run pretty fast when he's motivated with mango pudding. Hmmm... and Jimimaru-kun... (flipping through his notebook of data) I actually don't have much data on Jimimaru-kun. Just that he's a senior this year. Well... since he's close to becoming an adult, perhaps he will have more stamina," Bomberhead Kumabukuro observed. But as the two commentators looked up, they couldn't help but gasp at the sight before them.

"Unbelievable! Omosadake Futoshi is just a couple centimeters ahead of Jimimaru Kimo," Machine Gun Sanada announced excitedly with his hair whirling rapidly again. "I wonder who will win this fight!"

_**30 minutes later...**_

Jimimaru and Omosadake are not even finished halfway of one track. Everyone watching is asleep or starting to fall asleep.

"Kumabukuro-san, this is probably the slowest relay I have ever watched in my entire life," Machine Gun Sanada announced with a yawn.

"I think so too," Bomberhead Kumabukuro nodded, rubbing his eyes.

By now, Omosadake stopped running and started walking with his eyes squinted closed. Jimimaru kept a steady pace, slowly catching up to Omosadake. "Ah, mendokusai," Omosadake panted. Everyone: _"sweat drop"_.

Sunset…

Practically everyone, who was watching the relay, even the commentators, is snoring. Even Suzuna, who is tired of cheering, is asleep beside Sena. But then, Machine Gun Sanada opens one eye to check up on the contestants. Suddenly wide-eyed, he grabbed the mic and with his hair whirling, Sanada announced aloud, "Everyone! Our two contestants are finally close to the finishing line!"

The audience, now, wakes up from their slumber to watch the world's slowest relay finish. Currently, Omosadake and Jimimaru are walking side by side, close to the finish line. They look at each other. "My mango pudding," Omosadake stated aloud. "My angel," Jimimaru gasped. Omosadake and Jimimaru ran for their lives to the finish line.

"And they run… and they run… and," Sanada exclaimed, his hair whirling faster than ever, while the contestants ran** s l o w l y**. "And the winner is…"

Everyone watched the finish line closely. There's no need for a slow motion camera because the contestants are slow enough.

"And the winner is…"

"It's a tie," Kumabukuro states aloud as Omosadake and Jimimaru run through the finish line. Everyone once again has a sweat drop. "I wonder why we were even watching this," Sena asked as he watched Omosadake and Jimimaru lay on the ground.

"It was useless MAX," Monta stated in agreement. In the background, the crows are crying out… "Aho, Aho".

[A/N: "Mendokusai koto wa nani hitosu yaritakunai. Date ningen damono" means I don't want to do something tiring; after all, I'm just a human. Additional fact: Omosadake means "only weight"… and Futoshi is "Futo", fat, combined with a boy's name, Toshi.]

* * *

Long time no see, my dear readers. Thank you so much for reading my story. Reviews are always welcomed. In fact, they are my fuel to writing more. So if you have some extra time after reading, please write a review.

Anyway, recently, as I might have said in She Is Love. I couldn't really update on FanFiction for some unknown reason. (I also stated that on my profile, if some people were wondering...) In case you didn't check my profile, I was unable to post up stories on for some reason. I'm still not sure why, and I'm still not exactly sure when it might happen again. It keeps becoming an off and on thing. I hope everyone who reads this will understand that I truly love writing my stories. And I hope everyone enjoys them. While I tried to message a lot of my readers about this, I haven't really received a reply. So I'll post it up on here as well...

Due to the fact that I was unable to upload/post my stories for a long time on , I made a website. This website has all my fanfictions, Stalker and She Is Love. I even have an update post page... which is the first page you'll see when you got to the link. I'll say my thank you's and answer questions there. I also have the chapter 7 of this story posted on my website. I'll see if I can post it up on FanFiction today.

Anyway... please check out my website. **chibizouwriter. weebly. com** (take off the spaces when you paste it on your url address) Or google in Chibizouwriter weebly!

Thanks so much once again for reading my story. I'll always be looking forward to reviews, messages, comments. I hope if you check out my website, you'll send a comment or something on the site. Tell me what you think, because I really love hearing from others. (^.^)/

Arigatou!

Love ChibiZouWriter


	7. CHAPTER 7: NOTES

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the seventh chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 7 – NOTES

The per-usual morning routine once again started in Deimon High School as the clock struck eight. As usual, the student closest to the door in the front row would call out "stand up" and "bow" to their homeroom teacher. Unsurprisingly, Hiruma Youichi would be sitting in his seat in the back corner of the room, close to a window. While Anezaki Mamori, sitting in the front row- close to a window, would be bowing politely to her teacher as any other student in the classroom. Jimimaru Kimo, who sat in the middle row, bowed like the other students, too.

The homeroom teacher smiled at Anezaki Mamori, seeing that his NO. 1 honor student was looking better today. Not only is he Class 3-A's homeroom teacher, but he is also a math teacher.

"Good morning class," the teacher smiled. After a few minutes, the bell rang and the students in the announcement room started announcing the daily school activities.

Class, again, was tedious for Hiruma Youichi as he yawned. Not even the excessive amount of spearmint gum chewed could keep him awake. Wasn't there something to entertain him? Hiruma found himself staring at the back of the honor student's head from a distant. "Yup, fucking manager," Hiruma mused to himself as he ripped a piece of note paper in his notebook.

_Fucking manager,_

Hiruma stared down at his chicken scratch handwriting. What was he writing this note for?

_I'm bored! Ya-ha!_

Hiruma shook his head, quickly erasing the letters. If he was bored, he could have easily disrupted the classroom with his fire arms. "What to write… write to write," he mused to himself as he tapped the pencil on his paper.

Just then, the teacher stated, "Anezaki-san, you'll have to ask someone for their notes so that you can understand yesterday's lesson for the up-coming quiz we'll be having." Hiruma's ears twitched as he heard a faint shuffle of papers. All the boys in the classroom started looking through their notes, making sure that they had written neat notes. But of course, no one except for Jimimaru Kimo had estimated this great "help Anezaki Mamori-san" event. Most boys placed their notebooks back in their desks, too embarrassed to show their notes to Anezaki Mamori after class.

It was then that Hiruma noticed the smug look on Jimimaru Kimo's face as he raised his glasses up his nose with his index finger. If he had classy look and glasses like Takami Ichiro, Hiruma wouldn't have minded, but seeing the unnoticeable, stick boy trying to look stylish vexed Hiruma. It was then that a demonic sinister grin widened on Hiruma's face. _"Let that fucking creeper know not to mess with the devil,"_ he chuckled to himself.

Quickly Hiruma wrote:

_Oi Fucking Manager,_

_Meet me at the rooftop after class. Ya-Ha!_

After writing the note, he threw it at his fucking manager's head.

* * *

"Oww," Mamori mumbled as she felt something hit her head. She turned her head, catching the eyes of the devil. "Look down, fucking manager," Hiruma mouthed. Mamori's eyebrows furrowed, a frown plastered on her face as she looked down at the floor. There, crumbled up into a ball, was a paper.

Mamori grabbed it, and opened it.

"_Meet me at the rooftop after class. Ya-ha? Why,"_ Mamori wondered to herself as tilted her head questioningly. She would have turned her head back at Hiruma-kun to question him, but the teacher had started writing things on the board. Taking notes took first priority instead of questioning Hiruma-kun.

But when the bell rang for break time, Mamori wasn't able to question Hiruma-kun because he was already gone. _"I wonder why he wants to meet at the rooftop_," Mamori sighed. There were some days when she could understand the blonde devil's intentions, while some days… like today, she couldn't even guess what he had in store for her.

"_Hopefully, it's nothing bad,"_ Mamori hoped to herself as she walked out of her classroom. Too in thought, Mamori didn't notice the quiet, eerie shadow following her.

* * *

Jimimaru Kimo watched his brunette angel walking out of the classroom. "Yes, this is it. God is on my side," he thought to himself excitedly as he grabbed his notes with him. Although he could have approached her while she was walking down the hall, Jimimaru quickly noticed that Mamori was walking toward the rooftop.

"God really must be on my side," Jimimaru mused to himself as he followed Mamori up the stairs slowly. Even if she didn't notice, Jimimaru made sure that it didn't look obvious that he was following her.

Finally they reached the rooftop. It was finally SHOWTIME for Jimimaru Kimo.

* * *

**Omake:**

"Hey, who's that guy following Mamori-san," Monta asked to Sena as they walked the hallway.

"Hmm… I don't know. Maybe, he's one of our senpais," Sena answered.

"Mukyee, why does he keep hiding behind pillars," Monta questioned.

"Uh… maybe… it's because…" Sena stopped walking, pausing to think.

"Oi, Sena… do you think he's…" Monta started.

"What?" Sena asked.

"A stalker?" Monta replied. But the boys quickly looked at each other, and laughed.

"No way, Monta. A stalker is someone who can follow the person they like without being noticed. I mean, I think everyone here notices how strange his movements are," Sena stated.

Jimimaru Kimo, age 18, hiding behind pillars like James Bond.


	8. CHAPTER 8: A TRUE HERO, A TRUE VILLAN

Hi! I am ChibiZouWriter! \(^.^) This will be the final chapter to my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading this story/chapter. m(^.^)m Over three pages on Word doesn't seem to make a long chapter. But I'll try writing at least three to four pages in Word for each chapter. I advise my readers to read my story through 3/4 page width or 1/2 page width instead of full story width because it's much easier to read, and it makes the chapter look longer. b(^0^) So hope you like it!

**Stalker**

Featuring: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamori

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21**_

CHAPTER 8 – A TRUE HERO, A TRUE VILLAN

_**Creek… Bang**_

Mamori jumped as she heard the door of the rooftop close, right after she had closed it. Thinking that it was the infamous devil of Deimon High, she placed her hands on her hip, ready to question him. Instead, to her surprise, it was a tall, slim boy with thin wired glasses. The boy was so thin that he could have been against the wall and no one would have noticed him.

"Umm… excuse me, but who are you," Mamori asked after a long moment of silence. There was something creepy about the boy who stood in front of her. It was like he was watching her every move. Was it the wind that was blowing at the roof top or the boy's gaze that created goose bumps on her arms?

"Umm…" Mamori tried again. This time, the boy answered, "My name is Jimimaru Kimo, age 18, Class 3-A."

Mamori blinked. _"Why didn't I notice this boy in __my homeroom before,"_ Mamori wondered to herself.

"Err… umm… I'm Anezaki Mamori, 17 years old. Umm… sorry that I didn't notice you in my homeroom before," Mamori stated. The distance between the two was somewhat far away, but Mamori liked it better that way. Her instinct told her that the boy in front of her, Jimimaru Kimo, was dangerous. Just like how she felt when she had first encountered Kondo Agon.

"Oh… no… it's fine, Mamori-chan. But I think it's time we get to know each other, now," Jimimaru Kimo smiled at Mamori. The only thing that Mamori could do was step back as he started walking toward her. Why was he calling her familiarly with the "-chan" suffix? Wasn't this their first encounter?

"Mamori-chan, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm nothing like that vulgar, impudent devil. I won't hurt you. I'm actually here to save you. I know a way to exorcise that devil," the boy grinned creepily as Mamori's sapphire blue eyes widened. The words "exorcise" and "devil" rang inside her ears. A gasp escaped her. As slow as she usually took to figure obvious things out, this time, Mamori wasn't as oblivious.

"Y-you're the one w-who sent those letters," Mamori stuttered as she backed away some more.

"Of course. Who else would think of such a romantic idea," Jimimaru grinned.

"U-umm… t-thank you, b-but I c-can't accept…" Mamori stuttered, but Jimimaru interrupted her. "It's that devil's fault right. He's probably blackmailing you too, like the rest of the school staff. It's okay Mamori-chan. I'll be your hero. I'll be your knight in shining armors."

Mamori bit her lip nervously. The boy in front of her was psycho. He didn't understand that Hiruma Youichi and she were just friends.

"But, umm… Jimimaru-san. Uh… Hiruma-kun and I are just friends. So he's not blackmailing me or anything. I'm just really not interested in a relationship, right now," Mamori tried to explain as calmly as possible.

"Mamori-chan, you don't need to hide it. I've watched you for three years. For three years, I've watched how you were. You're kind to your friends, the teacher staff, and other students. You're like an angel: sweet and pure. Hiruma Youichi has always been Hiruma Youichi. From the first year in our high school till this day, he's only a vulgar devil: a trash. That guy doesn't deserve someone like you. He makes you work so much for that good for nothing football team. Sure, you guys made it to Christmas Bowl, because of that Eyeshield 21. But sports are just a waste of time. I'll never get why that Yukimitsu Manabu entered the football team in his second year. It's just stupid. All you need in life is good grades. Other than that, nothing matters."

Mamori was no longer forcing out a smile on her face. An angry scowl was on her face as she listened to Jimimaru Kimo. _"He doesn't understand how much football means to them," _Mamori thought to herself as she clenched her fist into a tight ball.

"I don't think that getting good grades are the most important thing," Mamori stated, after a while. Jimimaru, still oblivious that he had angered Mamori, continued, "I know. It's you, who's more important than getting good grades. With your beauty and smartness, and my smartness, we would make perfect babies. That's why I think you and I should go out. I'll deal with the devil, so you don't have to worry about him."

Mamori shook her head. "Jimimaru-san, Hiruma-kun isn't a devil. He's more devoted to his job than anything. He'll conduct the Deimon Devil Bats in any condition. He'll never give up. He might speak vulgar language and he might blackmail people sometimes, but he's always thinking of his team. He carries a burden of responsibilities on his shoulders."

"Mamori-chan, you give that devil too much credit. It's as if you've fallen in love with him or something," Jimimaru laughed arrogantly at Mamori's speech about Hiruma Youichi. _"Hiruma Youichi__car__rying a burden of responsibilities__ on his shoulders? Impossible,"_ Jimimaru thought to himself. But his laughter stopped as he noticed the faint pink blush on his angel's cheeks. It couldn't be possible… could it? His angel, Anezaki Mamori, had fallen in love with Deimon's devil?

"Don't tell me you find that demon attractive," Jimimaru scoffed. But Mamori didn't answer him, only her cheeks blushing into a shade of darker pink.

"Impossible," Jimimaru exclaimed with rage. He was about to grab the girl's shoulder and shake her till her sanity returned, only to be interrupted by a loud, high pitched squeal coming for a microphone.

* * *

Hiruma blushed slightly as he listened to the conversation on the rooftop through his earphones. It was a good thing he had set up a recording machine on the rooftop. _"Shucks, that fucking managers admitted her feelings out loud before I could confess to__ her," _Hiruma thought to himself as he leaned against the closed door of the rooftop.

But as soon as Hiruma heard Jimimaru's change of tone when he asked, "don't tell me you find that demon attractive", it was time to start his devil plan. Whipping out his phone, the blonde devil texted the poor announcing club members, who were ready on their toes for Hiruma's orders.

After Jimimaru exclaimed "impossible", a loud screech filled the air as Hiruma's recorded voice started.

"Ya-ha, fucking people! I, Hiruma Youichi, have a fucking announcement," his voice rang through the speakers.

"This fucking announcement is a fucking warning to you, people! I fucking hate it when you, fucking idiots, touch my fucking property so listen real carefully. Anezaki Mamori is one of my fucking properties now! Dare to lay one fucking finger on her, and I'll send you down to the bottom of hell! YA-HA!" After his voice, the sound of his guns shooting echoed aloud.

Hiruma grinned demonically. He would praise those fucking members, later. Now was the time to face that fucking creeper who was trying to assault his property.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped Mamori's lips as Hiruma's voice suddenly echoed from the speakers. It was always in time of the most hopeless, deadly cases that Hiruma would somehow come to the rescue. Like the time he had went in front of her to protect her from Rikiya Gaou's impulsive breakdown.

But she couldn't help, but show her surprised look as she heard her name. Wait, what? When did Mamori suddenly become part of Hiruma Youichi's property?

Suddenly, the rooftop door was kicked open, revealing the crackling, infamous devil.

* * *

"Oi, fucking stalker, did you hear that," Hiruma Youichi shouted his infamous grin as he walked towards the two with a machine gun cocked in one arm. Jimimaru Kimo shuddered quietly, staring at the blonde demon through his glasses. Those sharp canine teeth that glinted in the sun and those beady emerald eyes with the look of a predator, everything about Hiruma Youichi made Jimimaru want to scream and run away. "But now, I mustn't. I have to be Mamori's hero," Jimimaru reminded himself as he stood firmly, near his beloved Anezaki Mamori.

"Fucking stalker, one more step closer to her, and you'll be opening the doors to hell," Hiruma warned. Jimimaru Kimo rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What kind of hell would you be talking about?"

"Ke ke ke, you're quite braver than I thought. You aren't scared of this gun," Hiruma asked as he raised the gun.

"Of course not. Why would I be scared of your gun when I can exorcise you," Jimimaru Kimo stated as he took out a piece of notepaper from his pocket. "According to my research…"

* * *

A yawn escaped from Anezaki Mamori's mouth as she stood at the rooftop listening to the boy in front of her. He was probably talking about his research on devils and exorcism for an hour, or so it felt like. Hiruma Youichi chewed his bubble gum, tapping his feet impatiently. But suddenly he thought, "Fuck this, I don't have time for that fucking stalker's talk."

With that, Hiruma Youichi started shooting at Jimimaru Kimo's feet.

"Ah… help me mommy," Jimimaru Kimo squealed, only stop when he realized his biggest mistake. Jimimaru Kimo had revealed his deepest darkest secret. His obsession for Mamori wasn't his deepest darkest secret. It was the fact that he was a mommy's boy! He had the world's biggest mother complex ever. Jimimaru Kimo couldn't live a day without his mom.

"Ke ke ke, fucking creeper. You thought you could exorcise me? Impossible. Now that I have this," Hiruma stated, waving his cell phone with Jimimaru's girly scream, "I think you should back down."

"Hmph, I'm not afraid," Jimimaru huffed, feigning to sound brave and careless, but he couldn't help but stare at the cell phone.

"Oh, so it's okay if I have the announcing club air this recording along with your other secrets," Hiruma Youichi crackled with a demonic smirk. Jimimaru and Hiruma stared at each other for a minute. But in just one minute, Jimimaru tossed the piece of notepaper away and scurried off. "I promise I won't bother Anezaki Mamori-san ever again," he shouted as he ran away.

* * *

"Umm… arigatou, Hiruma-kun," Mamori stated softly. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened. One moment a weird creepy student had been talking to her, but the minute he met eyes with Hiruma Youichi he seemed to have scurried off. Would this mean that she wouldn't be receiving those creepy messages again?

"Tch, fucking manager, let's go, class is going to start," Hiruma stated with his gun placed away, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, coming," Mamori stated following Hiruma Youichi out of the rooftop and down the hallways of school. It was the soft whispers and unwelcoming stares that made Mamori remember Hiruma's speech played from the announcing room.

"Wait, Hiruma-kun, wait do you mean about me being your property," Mamori asked, suddenly.

"Tch," Hiruma sighed, feigning annoyance as he walked back to Mamori, who stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I said you're mine, fucking girlfriend" the blonde hissed into her ear as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to their classroom.

* * *

**Omake:**

How to Exorcise A Devil...

1) Pour Holy Water on them

"Hiruma Youichi, take this," Jimimaru Kimo shouted as he splashed Holy Water at Hiruma.

"Uwaa…. No my powers they're fading…" Hiruma Youichi stated. Everyone stared at the two with their eyes wide open. "Tch, of course I wouldn't die," Hiruma scoffed with his hands inside his pocket.

2) Do the Fire Dance

"Hiruma Youichi, take this," Jimimaru Kimo shouted as he jumped up and down near the walking Hiruma Youichi.

"Mama, what are those two people doing," a random child asked his mom as they watched a creeper jumping around a guy.

"Shh, Shou-chan, don't look at them," the mother says, dragging the child away from the scene.

3) A Kiss from The Angel

"Hiruma Youichi, this is the last option. I thought I wouldn't have to use it, but sorry my beloved Mamori. The time has come for this," Jimimaru Kimo stated gravely as he stared at Hiruma Youichi.

"Go get a kiss from her," Jimimaru ordered. Everyone watching has a sweatdrop.

"Oi, fucking manager, give me a kiss," the blonde devil ordered.

"Eh? Hiruma-kun, what are you talk—" Mamori didn't have the time to finish as Hiruma's lip was placed on top of her lips.

Jimimaru watched the scene at the window of the clubhouse. Chewing on the edge of his handkerchief, he is silently weeping to himself.

* * *

Hey everyone! This is the end. Sorry that it's a bit crappy, the next time I write another series, I'll make sure that the ending doesn't become an epic failure. Anyway, thanks so much for reading my story. Check my website every so often because I'll probably have stuff on there before I post stuff on FF.

Anyway, a thank you to these people:

**graciabelle**

**Bar-Ohki**

**Mitama134666**

**nee438**

**DaAmazinMeepers**

**sakurenjiDREamer**

**Patzy-Chann**

**Valkyrie CotH**

**Claymore girl**

**skarlet3**

**xXDeath-N'-HellXx**

**kuma-chan**

**jidamv**

**Roselia of Lunaris**

Thanks so much for reading my story, writing a review, and checking out my website. And thank you to many subscribers and readers as well. You made my first fanfiction very memorable. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story, and I hope that you'll read my other stories in the near future. Thank you so much for everything!

Love ChibiZouWriter


End file.
